


Beautifully Broken Things

by Lady_Jane666



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Bad Parents, Childhood Trauma, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Hux isn't as bad as everyone thinks, Hux/Luke's Daughter relationship, Identity Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Loss of Virginity, Luke has a daughter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Protective Kylo Ren, Ren and Hux clash, Romance, Soulmates, Vaginal Fingering, retelling of the new triology, soul mates, starts PRE TFA, the skywalkers are all drama queens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Jane666/pseuds/Lady_Jane666
Summary: She was born Mara Skywalker… Raised as Jaina Solo… and became the red, right hand of the First Order known only as Revan. A girl who had many names… lived many lives… none of them the one she had envisioned for herself. Even she didn’t know who was the true woman beneath the mask.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the official jumping off point for the saga of Mara Skywalker. While I intend to cover key points in her childhood and events before this point, I felt starting really with the start of Mara and Hux’s relationship would be the most logical place to start as that is very much at the core of of Mara’s story. It starts about 2 years prior to TFA.

Night in space was no different than the day, except perhaps the ship was quieter. Less of the usually hussle and bussle and in that moment the girl of many names, many lives, known to those closest to her as Mara was grateful for the inactivity. She was hiding in a small alcove that served as access to a control panel but it was as good as place as any for her to hide and lick her wounds. She had failed Snoke, her master and she was punished for her failure. Though not by Snokes own hand. 

 

_ That would have been far too easy, far less painful _ Mara concluded. She had been on the receiving end of a rather violent beating from her cousin, her best friend, the man who was like her brother. Ben, though he didn’t call himself that any more but he would always be Ben to her. Which made her punishment that much more painful. The physical pain she knew would pass. The swelling would dissipate, the bruising fade and the wounds heal. The true punishment was the emotional pain of always remembering seeing Ben’s face filled with fear and sadness before he landed the first blow. The beating just another tool that Snoke was trying to use to break the bond between her and Ben that kept both from completely submitting to the darkness that Snoke had carefully nurtured in them both. 

 

She didn’t cry or beg for him to stop, that would have shown weakness and Snoke didn’t abide weakness, she kept stone faced and took her beating in silence. Only now that she thought herself alone did she allow herself to feel the real pain and tears started to stream down her cheeks as she muffled her sobs into her hands. Crying served no purpose, or so she was told, but it was the only thing she could bring herself to do.

 

Through her muffled sobs the sounds of footsteps echoed down the cold, stark halls of the First Order vessel. Mara instantly silenced her even muffled sobs out of fear that perhaps Snoke had sent Ben to find her and punish her for the weakness she was showing. Alas when Mara looked up and saw the shocked face of the young General, Armitage Hux, she let out a small sigh of relief. 

 

Hux was a lean, well groomed, handsome young man. He was feared by most for good reason, his reputation of cruelty preceded him but Mara felt a great sadness and profound amount of pain within him that made her feel for the normally harsh man. 

 

Mara let her hand fall from her lips, smearing blood from a split lip down across her pale skin as she did. “General Hux, I didn’t mean to disturb any one.” Mara mumbled in a hushed tone as she struggled to pull herself up onto shaky legs. Her face twisted into pained grimace as she attempted to stand up straight but the pain from her injuries was getting the best of her and it was obvious to Hux. 

 

He studied Mara’s face as she braced herself against the wall trying to hide her pain rather poorly. “Revan,” He started in a kinder than normal tone as he reached out to offer her his hand.  They weren’t friends persay but Mara had admired Hux from afar for several months since he was given command of Finalizer. Hux treated Ben with disdain yet in the few interactions he had with Mara he treated her with a fair amount of respect. Ben said she had a childish crush on Hux, like she did on the Dameron boy when they were children, but it was matter that if questioned Mara would openly deny though her cousin had been quite right. 

 

As Mara took Hux’s hand he leaned in and quietly asked her “What happened to you? Who did this?” While his voice was smooth and calm, Mara could hear a twinge of anger and even outrage as he spoke. 

 

Trying to brush the whole event off Mara gave a half hearted sigh and shrug, “Who do you think?” As she spoke her deep sapphire pools locked onto Hux’s stormy green ones for a moment and it was like Hux just knew the truth. As he gazed down at her his face twisted into a displeased snarl as he reached his other gloved hand out and wiped away the blood coming from her split lips. It was such a tender gesture on Hux’s part that made Mara’s heart near skip a beat.

 

“Does this happen often?” He questioned again and Mara only answered with another shrug that caused Hux to let out slightly frustrated sigh. “I can’t help you if you don’t answer me. I am not Jedi, I don’t read minds girl.” Though his words were harsh, his tone was one of concern. 

 

Mara turned her face away from his and took a deep breath. “It’s all part of the Supreme Leader’s training for us… I failed and I had to be punished.” Mara turned back to see the look of disgust on Hux’s face and there was something in her that was almost pleased with his reaction. 

 

“Well, I am not one to question the Supreme Leader’s methods.” Hux started taking more of his usual, commanding tone but as he continued it started to fade. “However, I don’t approve in him making a man twice your size beat you bloody. You don’t deserves that.” Mara tried not to smile at his words but they touched her. They were the first kind words she had heard uttered to her since leaving Han when she was little more than a child. “This is still my ship and I will not have these lessons being carried out, without my approval.” 

 

Mara knew that Hux had no say over the orders that Snoke gave Ben, but his sentiment was enough for her to smile softly at him. Hux cast his eyes down for a moment as she smiled up at him before motioning down the hall. “Can I help you get to your quarters or the infirmary?” He asked and Mara gave a little nod.

 

“My room would do quite fine General.” Hux nodded and soon they were walking slowly down the corridor towards the place tha Mara called home. Every few paces Hux would glance over at her to make sure was keeping up and alright as they continued. The silence between them wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable but a silence of understanding. Mara didn’t want to talk about what had happened and Hux was not one to try and pry into people’s personal lives under normal circumstances. 

 

This however wasn’t normal circumstances. Hux had never even heard of Revan being outmatched in a fight. He had expected when first meeting the apprentices of Snoke for there to just be a double of Ren. He was beyond surprised to find the relatively small, fairly sweet and innocent looking young woman who was behind mask of Revan. He knew her name was Mara only because once he heard Ren call after her first using Revan and then out of desperation calling her Mara. Only then did she stop. He knew that must have been the name she was given as child, before all this. It was who she really was.

 

Revan was hardly alone, he rarely saw her outside of Ren’s company and when she was she was usually in a crowded area where he couldn’t have a private word with her. “Could ask you a rather bold question?” Hux asked and Mara nodded for him to continue. “I heard Kylo Ren call you Mara before you left on your mission..” 

 

“That’s my name, well the name my parents gave me when I was born.” Mara answered quickly. “I used to be called Jaina sometimes too.. “ Hux nodded getting the answer he had assumed was the case and Mara smiled for a moment as she glanced over at him. “And you… what was the name your parents gave you when you were born… or were you just born a General.” 

 

Hux was amused by the way she had phrased her question to him, he noted she had a sense of humor something he never expected from a force user. “No.. I was not born a General.” Hux started as he glanced down at Mara. “My name is Amritage…” The younger woman stopped and looked at him for a moment. “Are you okay?” He asked concerned that perhaps she needed to stop because of pain but his concern vanished as Mara spoke. 

 

“Are you okay?” She began reaching her hand out and touching his arm gently as she stood in front him. “I mean… with a name like Armitage… your parents must have hated you.” Mara was trying to lighten the General’s all too serious mood but her joke was far too close to the truth. Hux’s face grew stern and Mara instantly regretted her joke when Hux pulled his arm away from her touch. 

 

“Don’t presume you know me Revan..” He said in a fairly formal manner than made Mara’s heart sink a little because she thought that perhaps she was breaking through on some level but as Hux continued she knew she unintentionally hit a nerve. “At least my parents gave me one name and didn’t call me Mara sometimes and Jaina others… and now you run around with a mask and your laser sword pretending to be a long forgotten Sith Lord like a child playing a game.” His tone was hash and his words cut Mara deeply as he wasn’t wrong about her either. “Perhaps if your parents indulged you less and parented you more you wouldn’t be a child in a woman’s body.” 

 

Mara chewed on her bloody lip as he spoke to keep her from taking the anger his words caused her out on him physically. Her arms crossed in front of her chest as she spoke. “Well perhaps if your parents loved you a little more you wouldn’t be…” Mara struggled to find an insult that she could lob at him “some scruffy looking… nerf herder…” Mara threw her hands up in frustration, which caused Hux to flinch not knowing if the girl would use her powers against him. Her long dark hair swished as Mara turned away from Hux and started to walk away from him. 

 

Hux was taken aback by this disrespect on Mara’s part and stood stunned as he mulled over the name she called him, it was such a childish name and did nothing but show her age. “Scruffy!” Hux exclaimed as he chased after Mara. He reached out and grabbed her arm roughly once he caught up with her a few paces down the hall. “There is nothing scruffy about me!” Hux declared offended and angry by such a flippant and childish turn of phrase. 

 

Pulling her arm away from his grasp Mara turned around for a moment and just stared at him. “What would you rather I call you… and slimy shit, a twat, a sadistic bastard?” She snarled and Hux’s lips pursed. “I just was making a joke Hux… a joke… a bad joke..” Mara continued her voice raising as she spoke the toll of the day starting to weigh heavy on her. “I just wanted to laugh… maybe have a moment of normal human interaction for once in my fucking life.” Tears started roll down Mara’s cheeks as she spoke and Hux realized in that moment, Mara was a very different type of woman than he originally expected. 

 

He expected her to be hard, cold and calculating. Like Phasma. Perhaps Revan was those things, but the girl before him was not Revan. This girl was hurt, broken and there was a mournful sort of beauty about her, even in her current state. Her long dark curls cascading around her shoulder, her lips red with her own blood and the rage dancing behind her deep blue eyes made Hux stop and really take a moment to think before he spoke again. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped short unable to bring himself to utter the words he knew he needed to say.

 

Mara waited for him to say something, anything, for several moments before shaking her head and turning her back to him before continuing down the hall. Resounding herself to the fact that perhaps Hux was not worth her time and Ben was right, this was nothing more than another silly crush. There was a moment, a fleeting moment, when she allowed herself to feel this way but then, she heard Hux’s footsteps come up behind her and felt his hand rest on the small of her back as he moved in front of her to stop her in her path. “Mara…”Hux said in a gentle tone and apologetic look on his handsome,  _ not scruffy in the slightest,  _ face as he continued. “Perhaps we both said things we didn’t necessarily mean fully...or weren’t taken as they were intended…” 

 

Mara stood still, Hux’s hand still resting on the small of her back as they stood looking at each other in a now awkward silence. Hux lowered his gaze as he continued. “I am not a man that apologizes often or lightly, but I didn’t intend to make you cry.” He lifted his gaze and met Mara’s once more. “For that I am sorry.”

 

Mara took a deep breath and gave Hux a little nod. “I’m sorry too. I should have never brought your parents up or said those things..” 

 

Hux shook his head. “You weren’t wrong though.” Mara felt even worse knowing what she had said was true. She reached out and placed her hand on his forearm, Hux’s eyes darting to her hand for a moment before glancing back up at her face. “My father did hate me, I never knew my mother.” Mara could feel his sadness and pain, not because of the force though, but because she knew that particular pain. 

 

“My mother died when I was born…” Mara confessed in barely more than a whisper. 

 

Hux was slightly confused, he had assumed like most people that Ben and Mara were siblings. “I thought…” He started but Mara shook her head and cast her eyes to the floor. 

 

“My father is Luke Skywalker, my mother was Corellian smuggler named Mara Jade…” Mara almost never thought or spoke of her biological parents. “I didn’t really know either of them… not really.” As she spoke Hux just listened, in a slight state of shock as he would have never guessed that the girl before him was the child of the last known Jedi Master. Though something about the fact made perfect sense to him and almost explained why Mara was the way she was. 

 

Hux shook his head, “He didn’t deserve to know you.” the way the words slipped from his lips made Mara catch her breath and squeeze his forearm lightly as wave of emotions washed over her. She knew in that moment that this wasn’t just some childish crush, it was a touch of destiny. 

 

“Armitage…” Mara started softly, watching as the corner of Hux’s mouth turned upward hearing his name on her lips. “Come with me.” She said taking his hand and starting to walk towards her room which was now only a short distance away. Hux didn’t protest and followed her into her fairly neat, but in his opinion cluttered quarters. There was drawings, he could only assume were of her own creation scattered across a table, some half finished with a small box of pens next to the scattered papers. The only other thing of note that caught his eye was a single photo of what he could only assume was Ren and her as children, sitting on the nightstand next to her bed. The boy was much taller than her, his arms wrapped protectively around a small, frail looking little girl who was smiling up at him, happy and safe. It was a photo that seemed so out of place, he wondered why had she kept it all these years. 

 

Turning back to face him Mara reached up and caressed his cheek, her tender touch breaking his train of thought. Hux leaned into her touch, it had been so long since anyone had touched him in such a manner.  The much shorter Mara leaned up and pressed her lips against his in a slightly nervous kiss. Though it was a surprise to him, it was far from unwelcome. 

 

She had only ever kissed one other person before and just a child when she did, but since the moment she saw him she wanted to feel his lips on her’s. Hux’s hands tangled in Mara’s hair has he deepened the kiss, pushing her back against the now shut door. Hardly able to catch her breath in a brief moment their lips parted as Hux stared at her for a moment before he mumbled half under his breath “You are so beautiful,” as he stroked her cheek and kissed her once more. This time it was tender and brief. As Hux pulled away this time Mara let out a heady sigh and leaned back against the door.

 

Hux’s fingers trailed down her arms, before settling on her hips as Mara looked up at him. “What does this mean?” She asked softly. When she had the notion to bring him to her room and kiss him she hadn’t planned beyond that moment as she was fairly certain it would end in Hux pushing her off of him and calling her a stupid child but the last thing she was expecting was what came out of his mouth next.

 

“It means,” He started softly, his hands gripping her hips. “You are mine.” His voice was low and dripping with sexual tension as he pulled her against him. “I don’t want Revan…” He continued, “I want Mara.” Her arms slipped around his neck as she gave him a little nod before kissing him once more. Hux let out a low, moan as her hand’s raked through his perfectly quaffed hair as he turned her around and slowly started to move towards her bed. As they moved Mara slipped her hands from the back of his head, down his neck to push his coat off his shoulders. He briefly let go off her hips and slipped the coat off and letting it fall to the floor in heap before his hands started to make quick work of the laces on the back of Mara’s form fitting black dress as he leaned down and placed several tender kisses down along her neck and over her newly exposed shoulders as started to push her dress down.

 

“Armitage..” Mara said breathlessly as she fell back against her bed. As she sat herself up “I uh… never…” She was nervous, partially because she was afraid that her inexperience would deter him and partially because it may not. 

 

Hux gazed down at her, “We don’t have to.” He ran his hands over her shoulders and waited as Mara sat thinking about how far she wanted this to go. She had never expected that her nervous kiss would have led to the possibility of ended up sleeping with Hux, but there was something about it that felt right. There was something about the way Hux looked at her that told her he would keep her safe, he would protect her and he would above all else...cherish her. His hand reached out and caressed her cheek again as he gazed longingly into her eyes. 

 

Taking a deep breath Mara reached out towards his belt buckle with shaky hands, “I want to..” She said softly as she looked up at him as she took ahold the buckle and unclasped it. As Mara pulled his belt off, Hux pulled his gloves off and tossed them to the floor before undoing the first two buttons on his uniform. Mara looked up at him, her tongue darting across her lips as he reached down and took her hand. His hand was soft and warm, far softer than she had anticipated. Hux motioned for Mara to stand up and she obliged him. 

 

“I will be as gentle as possible..” He whispered as he leaned in and kissed her passionately, his tongue pushing past her lips as he pushed down her dress to her waist exposing not only her perky, perfect breasts but the smattering of bruises across her ribs and back from her beating from Ren. Pulling back, breaking their intense kiss, Hux’s eyes were fixated on fresh marks as well as old scars all over her ribs and back. His jaw clenched for a moment as he lightly touched one particularly nasty bruise on her ribs causing Mara to flinch slightly. “This..” He said softly, leaning down and kissing her shoulder. “Will never happen again, if anyone touches you… I will kill them myself.” 

 

His muffled promise made Mara smile softly as he ran her long fingers through his fiery hair as he slowly kissed his way down between her cleavage. His hands trailing down her ribs,, as he dropped to his knees before her. His hands reached out and gripped the bunched up fabric at her waist and pushed the Mara’s dress down around her full hips. Placing light kisses across the soft skin of her stomach as he did so. Letting the dress crumple to the floor in a heap of black fabric Hux smirked up at her gazing upon Mara standing before him, just in a rather small pair of black panties and her knee high black leather boots.

 

Mara felt self conscious being so exposed, no one had ever seen in her such a manner before. Her arms wrapped around her chest as her cheeks flushed. Hux slowly stood, his fingers trailed up her outer thighs before his hands took a hold of her hands and slowly pulled them away from her breasts. “You are stunning…” He whispered softly in her ear as on of his hands cupped her breast, his thumb brushing over her taught, rosy, nipple causing Mara to let out a small, breathy moan. Hux’s smirk grew. “Get on the bed.” He instructed watching her as she obliged him without question as he unbuttoned the rest of the buttons on his uniform shirt before discarding it in the same manner as his coat. 

 

As she laid across her bed Mata smiled up at him as Hux tapped her right thigh in a silent instruction to lift her leg so he could remove her boot, then did the same with the left. “Good girl.” He praised her and Mara couldn’t help but giggle softly which made Hux smirk more as he tossed aside her last boot before joining her in bed. 

 

Perching himself over her slight frame Hux gazed down at her, his face veiled in a mask of wanton lust. Mara’s hands cupped his cheeks as she pulled his mouth to her’s. Her own mind clouded in a haze of lust, as their tongues tangled in a passionate dance. One of his hands slipping between her legs, his fingertips gently caressing the smooth, supple flesh of her inner thigh before moving upwards. Mara quivered as his fingers grazed the light, soft fabric that was the only barrier between his fingers and her growing dampness. He teased her through the fabric, his hand created the most delightful friction that caused Mara each movement of his hand. Pushing the fabric aside he ran a single digit between her slick folds, coating his finger in her juices before turning his attention to her swollen nub. 

 

His touch caused Mara to moan loudly into Hux’s mouth which seemed to please him greatly. Pulling back, breaking their lips passionate dance her smirked deviously as he continued to tease Mara, watching her slowly come undone under his touch. “Do you like that?” He asked sheepishly and Mara nodded as her eyes closed getting lost in haze of lust caused by his nimble fingers circling her clit. “Tell me..” Hux demanded. 

 

Mara’s breathes were growing erratic as she tried to collect herself enough answer him in the manner he desired. “Yes, yes….” She moaned tossing her head back as Hux slipped a single finger into her, slick heat. “Oh… oh...Armitage.” She cried out as her innermost muscles clenched around him. Such a vocal response pleased Hux greatly as he watched her writhe beneath him. 

 

He slipped his finger from her and smirked as he brought his hand to his lips, tasting her essence. His hands gripped the sides of her panties before simply instructing. “Up.” for her to lift her hips off the bed to he could remove the last of her clothing. “I want to taste you properly..” His voice dripping with desire as he tossed her panties aside and moved to position himself between her legs. Gripping her hips he pulled her down towards the edge of the bed and moved to kneel between her thighs. “Wider…” He instructed patting her thigh and Mara didn’t even think for a moment before did as she was told. “Good girl..” He praised again and watched as Mara’s cheeks grew flush in anticipation of what would happen next.

 

Not even having a moment to prepare herself before his mouth came crashing down onto her glistening mound. Her hands tangled in his hair as his tongue darted over her sensitive bud causing Mara to squirm with each flick of his tongue. His lust filled green eyes gazed up her, watching her face contort with pleasure as he continues to tease her, making sure she was more than ready for what he had planned next. 

 

Pulling his mouth away from her sex, Mara let out a little whimper of protest and tried to pull his head back to it’s previous position. Hux tutted softly as he gripped her wrist and pulled her hand away from his head. “No kitten…” He purred as he let her hand go and watched her move it between her thighs. “Oh… my greedy girl.” He said with a little chuckle watching her pleasure herself as he stood up and palmed his rock hard cock straining against the taught fabric of his slacks. He was ready for some attention to be lavished upon him, and more particularly his cock. 

 

As one hand undid the button on his slacks the other beckoned for Mara to sit up. “You had such a smart little mouth earlier…” Hux teased as he freed his cock from the confines of his pants. Mara’s eyes fixated on it as she watched him give it a few lazy strokes as he watched her continue to pleasure herself. “Lets see what else that mouth can do..” His tone was as thick as his cock with lust as he reached out and placed a tender hand on her pale cheek. “Get on your knees…” He ordered. 

 

Mara slid off the bed and knelt before him. He caressed her cheek again as she reached a slightly shaky hand out and gripped his thick cock. Mara licked her lips nervously and looked up at her more experienced lover for guidance. “Are you just going to look at it kitten… or are you going to show me just what that pretty little mouth of your can really do?” He asked. He leaned down, his lips meeting her’s tenderly before he gripped her long dark locks. As he stood back up Mara took the swollen tip into her mouth causing Hux to hiss with pleasure, pushing his cock further into her waiting mouth. 

 

Mara sucked and twirled her tongue around the head as Hux gripped her raven locks controlling just how much of his cock she had in her mouth as one of her hand’s gripped his hips, steadying herself. The other pumping the shaft as her mouth attended to the head. He was careful not to allow himself to lose control and do what he truly desired to do as he knew that it would likely scare her. No he would wait till another day to make her take all of him into her mouth, when she was more experienced and better prepared for rougher sex. 

 

It wasn’t long before he slipped his hand under her chin and whispered. “Are you ready darling?” 

 

“Yes..” She said softly ready to feel his cock deep inside her. She was scared as she had heard the first time was often unpleasant and painful but for some reason she trusted Hux. As she stood back up Hux reached around and grabbed her smooth, round ass. Giving it rough squeeze as he backed her back onto the bed. He pushed his slacks down around his ankles as Mara laid back on the bed, spreading her legs wide waiting for his next move. 

 

Positioning himself on the bed, between her legs, he rubbed the head of his throbbing cock along her dripping heat, coating it in her juices as he positioned himself at her entrance. He could see her tense up in anticipation and he stopped. Gently he rubbed her thighs and leaned forward capturing her mouth with his as tried to get her to relax slightly, knowing it would only be more uncomfortable if she was so tense. He slid two fingers this time into her core to remind her of the pleasure she had felt just a few moments before. She moaned into his mouth as he back arched slightly pushing his fingers deeper into her. “You are so fucking wet…” He mumbled against Mara’s lips as he slid his fingers out of her and once more positioned his cock at her entrance. “Just relax, don’t tense up darling…. It will only make this hurt… and I don’t want to hurt you.” He warned. 

 

Mara nodded and took a deep breath. “Just do it already..” She demanded, her legs wrapping around his waist eagerly. Hux needed no more encouragement before sliding into her. Feeling her untouched tightness throb around his invading cock. Mara let out a little yelp of discomfort as her body adjusted to his size and her innocence vanish with the first thrust. Her hands gripped his forearms as he pulled out of her slightly, the evidence of her loss of innocence coating his member, mixing with her desire before he pushed back into her with a low moan of pleasure. He had never had something so pure before, something that would be his and only his. 

 

“Mara…” He moaned against her shoulder as he continued his slow, yet steady pace of thrusts. Her legs wrapping around his waist tighter, pulling him deeper in her as she started to feel the pleasure through the discomfort. One of his hands moved to kneed her supple breast as he continued to thrust, her hips now meeting each of his movements. 

 

Mara was lost in the sensation of it all, it was so new and so intoxicating. “Oh fuck…” She cursed as he pushed himself fully into her before pulling out almost completely before pushing back into her with more force than before. His hand moved from her breast down to her clit once more. Teasing it in time with each of his thrust. He wanted to feel her cum around his cock, he wanted to hear her scream his name in pleasure. Mara’s hands ran through his hair as she pulled his mouth back to her’s and kissed him roughly, moaning softly into his mouth as she felt a swell of heat start to build someplace she had never known existed before. 

 

As her hands fell away from his head, Hux straightened back up. His hands gripping her hips tightly, moving them just enough to change the angle at which he was thrusting into her. This slightly change in position caused Mara to reach out and grip the covers she was laying on top of tightly. The fabric balled up in her firsts as she turned her head to the side a let out a louder moan that she was expecting to escape her lips. “You like that kitten?” Hux purred softly as he ran his hand up her stomach as he thrust into her, watching her face intently. 

 

“Yes” She moaned breathlessly between her heavy, lust filled breaths. She could feel herself so close to going over that delightful cliff of pleasure with each of his thrust. Her body writhed under him, her legs wrapping tighter around his waist, pulling him deep into her. Her slick heat growing tighter around his thick cock with each thrust. “Armitage…” Mara moaned as her back arched feeling a wave of heat course through her body as her toes curled as her body began to tense around Hux.

 

A wide smile grew on his lips as her felt Mara begin to cum around him, moaning his name over and over again. His pace quicken as he too drew near that all too familiar edge of bliss. He leaned down, his lips crashing against her’s as he let out a low, guttural moan as he too met his release with a series of ragged and frantic thrusts. He pulled out just before came spilling his seed on her inner thigh as he moaned her name. 

 

The pair stared into each other’s eyes. Mara’s breaths were ragged and her hand reached up and caressed Hux’s cheek as he leaned down kissed her once more. His long pale fingers pushing her disheveled hair off her face as he smiled softly. “You… are mine... “ He declared softly and she gave him a little nod. 

 

“Yours… only yours Armitage. I promise.” Mara answered as she pulled him back into a passionate kiss. She didn’t want him to leave her. She wanted him to spend the night with her, but she knew that was not going to be the case. 

 

Hux rolled off of her and laid down next to her. His arms wrapped around her small frame. Mara’s head rested on her chest, she could hear his heart still beating fast as he tenderly caressed her shoulder. “I can stay for awhile..” He said softly glancing over at Mara whom just smiled and snuggled up against him. Her arm draped over his stomach as she let out a happy sigh. Hux glanced down at the mess they had made. “Come on…” Hux began to sit up and Mara followed suit, wondering what he was doing. 

 

As he stood up he pulled his slacks up, leaving them unbuttoned at his waist before offering his hand to her. Mara took his hand and slowly stood up. Hux didn’t give her a hint of what he had planned as he led her towards the small bathroom off her main room. “Do you prefer a bath or a shower?” he asked softly, his finger tips trailing over her bare shoulders as he gently kissed her neck. 

 

“Both…” She laughed and Hux chuckled against the soft flesh of her neck. “Whatever you would prefer.” She muttered. 

 

Hux shook his head, “This isn’t about me, kitten…” He started slowly. “What do you want?” He asked once more. Mara rarely thought about what she wanted, her opinion in things rarely mattered . She had always just done as she was told, from the time she was a small child still on the Falcon. 

 

She thought for a moment, “A bath I suppose…” Hux gave a little nod as his hands slipped away from her soft skin as he went to fill the tub. Mara crossed her arms in front of her chest, still slightly uncomfortable with being so exposed even after she had just given herself to him. Hux glanced over his shoulder as he leaned into the tub to check to make sure the water was just right, adjusting the taps accordingly before he beckoned her over to him. 

 

He offered his hand to help her into the tub that was quickly filling. Mara stepped into the tub and sank down in letting the warm water engulf her as Hux perched himself on the edge of the tub watching her intently as she began to relax every muscle in her tired and sore body. He brushed her hair off her face before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her temple. “Just relax, you were perfect my darling, absolutely perfect…” Mara smirked at his words. 

 

“I am sure that is far from the truth.” Mara chuckled and Hux shook his head. “I had no idea what I was doing.” 

 

“Yet you did it so well.” He quickly corrected. “You were exceptional even…” He admitted and Mara shook her head knowing it was from the truth. “Why do you doubt yourself so?”

 

“Because I have never done anything well or right on the first go in my life.” That was what she had been told by Snoke and even her own father. She was a poor student, always wanting to just go down her her own path rather than one her teachers were trying to guide her down. It amazed her that Hux found her to be so pleasing and even perfect in his eyes. She never thought anyone would ever see her in such a light. 

 

Hux shrugged. “There is more for you to learn, but that will come with time and practice..” He smirked, his voice filled with desire and a tinged with a bit of pride knowing he was going to the be the one teach her how to be his perfect lover. He leaned in a kissed her once more before he slowly stood up. Walking over to a rack he pulled a single, plush, black towel off the rack and set it on the edge of the tub. “Just relax.” He instructed and Mara nodded. 

 

Once she was done with her soak, Hux held the towel up for her as she stood up from the tub. Mara wrapped the towel around herself before Hux helped her from the tub and led her back into her bedroom. They moved slowly back towards her bed. Mara shed the towel before climbing under her covers and patting the spot next to her for Hux to join her. “Just for a little while..” She asked softly and Hux climbed on top of the covers and wrapped his arms around her. 

 

“For a little while..” He repeated as Mara snuggled up against him and slowly started to relax in his arms. He held her as she slowly started to drift off into a peaceful slumber. Only leaving her once he knew she was fast asleep. He slowly eased her down onto her pillow as he pulled the thick black blanket up over her shoulders before he leaned down and kissed her tenderly. 

 

In a perfect world he wouldn’t be leaving her, he would have stayed the night, holding her in his arms watching her as slumbered peacefully. But this wasn’t a perfect world he noted as started to redress himself constantly glance back at the sleeping Mara. His night went far different than he had planned, but he would not complain. He would have been lying to himself if he thought that he hadn’t thought about sleeping with her before that night but he never thought she shared any affection for him. 

 

As he pulled his coat back on he stole one last glance at his sleeping lover before he quietly excited her rooms and started to head back towards his own. He knew he wouldn’t sleep tonight, he had too much to contemplate. Particularly, how they would keep this budding relationship hidden from both Snoke and Ren. They would never approve of such a relationship, most of all Ren who held him in such disdain. It complicated things but Hux declared softly to himself “She is worth it… she is an angel…”  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all those who have left kudos, this is kinda just what I am doing to pass the times while I am not feeling great. It's a labor of love and I have high hopes for this story. Enjoy chapter 2.

When Mara awoke the next day, remembering the events of the night before, she reached  out her arm and found her bed empty. She wished that Armitage would have spent the night, but knew at this point in time it just wasn’t something that was going to be possible. Snoke would never approve of the relationship and neither would her cousin and those two men still held her on a short leash.  _ I am not theirs… I am his _ Mara thought  happily to herself as she rolled out of her bed and began getting dressed for the day. 

 

Once she was dressed and her hair done she decided to go try and find Hux, she wanted to see him. Even if he couldn’t be the same way he had been with her alone, she just wanted to see his face. Slipping out of her room the halls were much fuller now with the hussle and bussle of day shift. Everyone had their job to do, except her. It would be likely a month if not more before she was given another mission but Mara was not going to complain about down time. 

 

As she walked towards the bridge, where she knew Hux would be she felt a familiar presence behind her.  _ Ben _ she thought as she turned around and saw the much taller figure of her cousin walking up behind her. He had his mask on and was coming straight for her. “Don’t even start.” Mara warned holding her hand up to silence him before he even spoke. 

 

Kylo Ren cut an imposing figure. He had almost a full foot in height on her and he always seemed to be wearing his mask. “I had no intentions to.” He said walking up beside her in his electronic tinged voice that Mara always thought was ridiculous. 

 

Cocking one eyebrow up Mara looked at him with a doubtful gaze. “Sure, keep telling yourself that brother dearest…” Her full lips pursed as she reached up and tapped his mask. “Do you sleep in this thing?” She quipped and Ren did not seem amused.

 

His stance stiffened and he seemed uncomfortable by her comment. “No.” He said defensively as he reach up and took the mask off. The electronics hiss softly as he did so. Once the mask was removed he tucked it under his arm and continued to walk with Mara down the hall. “Better?” He asked his dark eyes filled with doubt looking down at her. 

 

“I don’t understand why you wear it so much.” Mara glance up at him and for a moment she caught a glimpse of the boy she used to call brother as he face softened as she wrapped her arm around his and smiled softly. 

 

“You know why.” He responded placing his hand over her’s as the continued to walk. Ben was a kind hearted boy who got angry any time someone besides him picked on Mara as children. He had a kind soul, particularly when it came to her. Ben Solo had no greater soft spot than his baby sister, even to this day. Kylo Ren was supposed to be hard and cold, no emotions besides hate and rage. The mask hid the fact that Ben Solo was still very much alive in Kylo Ren. Moving his hand to her face he brushed the dark bruise that had formed where he had hit her the night before. “That looks horrible.” He said in barely more than a whisper before pulling his hand away when he noticed someone looking in their direction. 

 

Mara shrugged and brushed his concern off quickly, “It looks much worse than it feels.” She stopped and looked up at him for a moment. Their eyes meeting.  _ Don’t beat yourself up Ben, please, it’s just going to make this all worse.  _ Mara knew he would hear her and when he took a deep breath before giving her a quick, half hearted smile. 

 

_ I didn’t want to do it Mara, you are my sister, my little sister… every time he makes me do that something in me dies. _ Ben’s voice rang out in her mind, his words cutting her so deep to the core.  _ You’re my baby sister, no matter who your parents are, I am supposed to protect you. Love you. Keep you safe. Not give you a damned black eye.  _ They often communicated in this fashion when they were together since they were young children. Usually they had to be close for the connection between them to be the strongest to allow them to have their secret conversations. Though there had been the rare occasion where in a desperate moment in battle they had called out to each other in this way.  

 

_ I know Ben, I know… and you do. Better you doling out the blows than one of the guards, you only leave bruise… they would have probably killed me by now. You do protect me Benny, Mom and Dad would be proud.  _  They continued to walk towards the bridge, as they neared Mara slipped her arm from around her cousin’s arm having a feeling that it would likely only insight some level of jealousy in Hux, who she was now in some kind of relationship with. As they entered the bridge she could feel Hux’s eyes on her right away. 

 

“Remind me again why we keep that little shit in any position of power I will never know.” Ben mumbled as he put his helmet back on as Mara fought the urge to roll her eyes. She stayed silent as she watched Hux walk towards them. 

 

With each step she could feel her heartbeat quicken thinking back to the previous night, the ache that still lingered between her thighs. She was worried that her checks would be flush and her mind would wander too far and Ben would be wise to what had happened but Hux thankfully quickly distracted her and Ben both. “Ren.” He greeted her cousin curtly before turning his attention back to her. “Revan.” Hux said in a much more congenial manner than she was expecting. She could have almost swarn she saw a smirk playing on his lips as she gave Hux a little nod as Ben reached his arm out and physically pushed Mara back slightly to put more distance between her and Hux. “What are you afraid I am going to hurt her?” Hux asked sharply, his crisp green eyes shooting a rather venomous glare in Ben’s direction. 

 

Ben’s stance became instantly more defense as Hux glance in Mara’s direction for a fleeting moment. “What are you implying Hux?” Ben spat through his mask and Mara shook her head as she took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. “This is why..You make  _ my sister _ nervous..” They had led most of the First Order to believe for years that they were siblings but Mara watched as Hux raised a doubting eyebrow. 

 

“Do I now?” Hux turned his gaze back to Mara who had her eyes cast to the ground trying her hardest to keep her mind as calm as possible. “Perhaps you should ask  _ you sister _ just who really makes her nervous.” Mara lifted her eyes and shot Hux a dark look. She could not believe he had just been so bold as to insinuate such a thing, even if it was hidden in some truth. 

 

Taking another deep breath Mara took a step forward and pushed her way past Ben. “Would you both just put your dicks away and act like adults for 5 minutes. We are passing through the Corellian System… I want to have 5 minutes of peace to remember what home was like.” Mara said harshly as she walked past both men and over to one of the large windows to gaze upon the Corellian system that she had once called home for a short, yet happy period of her life. As much as she wanted to see Hux, she did have dual purpose in coming to the bridge. 

 

Glancing over her shoulder she watched as Ben stormed off in a huff and Hux turn around with a self satisfied smirk playing on his lips as he walked up next to her. “Home?” he asked in barely more than whisper as he stood less than an arm’s length away from her. 

 

Mara nodded slowly. “Home..” She said softly pointing out the planet she had once called home. “A long time ago. In a different life.When I was Jaina. Jaina would have had this very lively and happy life I think. Love,a whole bunch of kids, a cat maybe.” She smiled and tried to sound chipper but her voice was tinged with sadness as she turned to face Hux. “But… Jaina is long gone. It doesn’t do me any good to think about what could have been.” She mused softly as she leaned forward, her hand barely touching the glass gazing longingly, like she missed the life she never had. Turning her deep blue eyes back from the window and towards Hux she let out a soft sigh as she leaned in,  “You can’t antagonize him like that..” Mara scolded softly. 

 

“He is lucky that is all I did.” Hux groaned and Mara rolled her eyes at him before turning away from him and looking back out the window once more. She couldn’t believe that he thought he could have done anything to Ren. It was a foolish notion in her mind, if it ever came to it she would be the one to come to blows with him. It was always meant to be that way she felt.

 

“Enough.” She responded curtly before taking one last longing look at the planet that she had once thought she would spend the rest of her life on. Living some quiet life, married with a gaggle of little dark haired children. She knew if she had stayed that her and the Dameron boy would have been married by now, with at least one if not two children. It would have been a perfect, happy little life in Mara’s mind. She had dreamt of it so often it at times felt real. She dreamt of Poe less and less over the years but the life, the family, more and more.  That wasn’t her life though, that was Jaina’s life and she hadn’t been that girl in many years. First her father saw to that, then Snoke and now it seemed that happy, funny and frivolous girl was long dead.

 

Hux watched Mara intently as her eyes filled with a sadness and longing he had never noticed before. Part of him wanted to ask her what was the matter but he knew from his limited experience with emotional women, that he would only be opening a door he could not close by asking. Perhaps some day he would, but not today. He stood next to her as she watched the planets pass by. Not saying a word. Only watching the woman he found himself so infatuated with. “I have to get back.” Hux finally said as he barely brushed his gloved fingers against her’s, hoping no one saw the small display of affection. 

 

Mara glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and smiled. “Then get to it General.” Her tone was playful and it took everything in Hux not to smile at her. 

 

He gave her quick nod and paused for a moment, “My office, 1500, I have afternoon tea around then.” He said softly leaning in just enough so she could hear his offer. Mara nodded accepting his invitation. Hux gave her a nod in return before turning his attention back to his subordinates as Mara made her way off the bridge and back to her rooms.

 

The time passed slowly as Mara debated the merits of changing her clothes. It was such a frivolous notion, most of her clothes looked very much the same. Black dresses, tight bodices, some had small embroidered details. Others were plain, with low cut necklines but there was one dress she had stored away in the back of closet. It was a simple, pale blue dress that she had gotten on a trip to Corella two years ago. Mara reached out and touched the soft fabric and smiled. “I wonder when was the last time he saw someone wear something besides black..”Mara murmured softly to herself as pulled the blue dress out and held it up admiring the small details that she had all but forgotten about. She nodded to herself as she turned around and laid the dress across the bed before going to ready herself.

 

The time crept by at a snail's pace despite Mara doing her best to keep herself busy. She showered, spent quite a long time doing her hair just right, and got dressed in the blue dress. Mara knew that Hux would not be happy if she was late so when it was nearly time she pulled one of her black hooded cloaks around her, hiding her pale blue dress as she made her way towards Hux’s office. 

 

She knew where it was because she had walked past it dozens of times, but had never been inside. She had no reason to before. As she approached it she saw his door was opened slightly, he was must have left it open for her. Mara peaked in before entering. Hux was sitting at his desk, reading what she could only assume were reports. He looked frustrated and part of her almost didn’t want to disturb him but it was too late. He caught a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye and set his work down as he leaned back in his chair. “You’re early..” He noted with small smirk playing on his lips, obviously pleased by the fact. 

 

Mara shrugged as she walked into the office, closing the door behind her. “Well what else did I have to do today…” She said with a little laugh as she shrugged off her cloak revealing the pale blue dress that she was wearing just for him. 

 

Pushing his chair back from his desk Hux stood up and slowly walked over to Mara. She was a little nervous over what he would say about the dress but as he neared her, his hand reached out and touched the pale silk. “You look, stunning..” He said softly as he leaned in gave her a tender kiss. Mara could feel her cheeks flush slightly at his complement and gentle show of affection. Even after the previous night she was unsure of how he would act when they were alone. “I thought you only wore black..” He commented with a small chuckle of amusement. 

 

“I am full of surprises.” Mara quipped back as she reached out and wrapped her arms around his arm, resting her head on his shoulder. She found great comfort in being his presence. It wasn’t like the safety that she felt as a child with Ben or when she would run to Han when she hurt herself. It was more of ‘this is where I belong’ feeling that she had never quite had before. Even her own family.

 

“I have no doubt of that.” He replied with a smirk before turning to her, “I have just one thing I have to finish, make yourself comfortable.” Mara gave a quick nod before letting go of his arm allowing Hux to attend to his work, while she made her way to a chair just a few feet away from his desk. It was a comfortable, black leather chair that she could instantly see Hux sitting in late at night finishing the last of his work while he had a drink.

 

As Hux typed out a message to one of his underlings, Mara watched him content in the strange peace that she felt when she was with him.Hux glanced up from his work for a moment and smiled softly over at Mara for a moment before quickly trying to wrap up the message. He made her feel wanted, protected and cherished with the just a small look. She would have never guessed that she would be so content to just sit in the same room of as Hux, enthralled with just watching him work. 

 

Hux let out a little sigh as he tossed the data pad back on his desk and looked over at Mara. “Come here…” He requested with his hand out, beckoning her. Mara slowly stood up, smoothing her dress as she did so. She took her time walking towards him, enjoying the longing look he had in his eyes as she neared him. He patted his lap, instructing her to sit down. 

 

Mara let out a breathless laugh as she sat down, finding the notion of sitting in his lap slightly juvenile. As she sat down a smirk grew on Hux’s lips and Mara snaked her arms around his neck as Hux leaned in and kissed her. His hands gripping the soft, silken fabric of her dress. Sliding his hands down her waist he leaned back breaking their kiss with a smirk playing on his lips. “Did you wear this just for me?” Hux asked softly. Mara nodded slowly. Hux’s smirk grew in to a broad smile, “Blue is my favorite color.” He admitted softly, his fingers dancing over the fabric as it clung to her thighs. 

 

“Mine too..” She smirked as her deep blue eyes fixated on the tiny movements of his fingers. “When I was little, we lived in the house…” Mara started slowly thinking back to her childhood. “Ben and I shared a room, we were maybe 4 and 6… but I remember these blue flowers that grew on this bush that was right outside our window.” She glanced up at Hux who was watching her intently as she spoke, his hand now resting on her thigh as he listened to her story. “The last spring we lived there, it was nothing but rain… I got sick, really sick. Leia and Han, who I thought were my parents still, wouldn’t let Ben in the room for fear I would give him whatever I had. I missed him, he missed me.” Mara smiled softly thinking about the sweet boy she grew up with. “One day, I woke up and there was this crown… of blue flowers… from the bush outside my window. Ben made it for me and snuck in the middle of the night when our parents were asleep and left it there for me with this little note. ‘For my sister Jaina...because every princess needs a crown’” She chuckled and shook her head. “It’s such a stupid story..”

 

“No it’s not…” Hux said softly was he reached up and touched her cheek turning her face towards him. “It’s a sweet story, a happy story…” Mara could feel her cheeks flush as he spoke. “And you are a princess… my princess.” He declared and Mara beamed at him as she rested her head on his shoulder. His hand slipped away from her face and took her hand in his. Their fingers intertwined as Hux leaned his head against hers. “I don’t have any stories nearly as sweet and kind from my childhood…” He mumbled and Mara’s heart sank a little. “My father was not a compassionate or kind man, with little love or affection for his bastard.” 

 

Mara’s nuzzled against his neck as she let out a sad little sigh. She didn’t need to hear stories about his painful childhood to understand his pain, she could feel it radiating off of him. He had so much pain, so much sadness within him that he if he had any aptitude at all for tapping into force he would have been a powerful and dangerous Sith Lord, without any of the methods that Snoke had implemented with her and Ren. “Amritage.” Mara said softly as she kissed his cheek. “I can love you, take care of you… make you feel wanted and safe.” She barely whispered as gazed up at him intently, watching ever small change in his expression as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. 

 

“I know.” He muttered softly as he brushed his thumb against the palm of her hand. “Why do you even want to be with me?” He asked softly. Since the night before the question had been plaguing him. He knew why wanted her, she was beautiful, strong and unlike any creature he had ever encountered before in his life. From the moment he had laid on eyes on her, he was drawn to her. He tried to keep her from his mind for so long but he found himself thinking more and more about her. Then he saw her, beaten and bloody and he was furious that Ren and Snoke had done that to something so prue and beautiful. Something he wanted to be his. With his reputation, knowledge of his actions he could never have imagined why she would want to be with such a monster. 

 

His eyes stayed locked on hers as took a long, deep breath contemplating her answer before she spoke. “The way you look at me… always have looked at me… even before last night.” She was having trouble finding her words and Hux couldn’t help but smirk softly as she continued. “You looked at me not like I was some prize to be had, or a weapon to wield… you looked at me like Han would look at Leia.” Her voice was so soft, so gentle as she spoke of her the people she viewed as her true parents. “They had real love, true love. I want that… I want that with you.” 

 

Hux cupped her face in his hands, “You will have it… if you give me the chance to really love you Mara I promise you, I will love you with every fiber of my being and not a soul will ever come between us… and if they try… I will destroy them.” Those words were the truest he had ever spoken. He rested his forehead against her’s as she closed her eyes for moment. 

 

“Even the Supreme Leader?” She asked softly knowing that if Snoke were to ever find out about their relationship it would be the end of both of them. 

 

“Not Snoke… Not Kylo Ren… not the creator itself will keep me from you, Mara.” He slipped his hand under her chin and forced her to look up. “Look at me darling.” he asked softly. Mara’s deep blue eyes fluttered open and locked onto his. “Nothing will stop me from being with you… I will burn the First Order to the ground if it was the only way I could be with you.” Mara leaned as he finished and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Her hands gripping the collar of his shirt as shifted in his lap to straddle him, the fabric of her dress pushed up to reveal her soft, smooth bare legs. Hux trailed his hands from her cheeks, over her shoulders, down her back till they slipped under her dress to discover she had nothing on underneath. “Naughty girl…” He mumbled against her lips as he roughly squeezed her ass. 

 

“Your naughty girl…” Mara giggled as she draped her arms around his neck as pulled back slightly and licked her lips as she smirked at him. “I told you I wore this just for you…” She teased as she felt his hand slip between her thighs feeling the growing dampness. His touch caused her moan softly as she leaned her head against his shoulder. 

 

“If I didn’t have to be on the bridge before too long… the things I would do to you..” He playfully threatened as he slipped a single digit into her wet, hot core. “Oh the things…” he groaned as he felt the way she responded to his touch. “My naughty little kitten…” he purred as he leaned in captured her lips once more. 

 

Mara ground her core against his hand as he slipped a second finger with in her. Mara’s back arched as she let out a rather loud moan against his lips. Her hands gripping his shoulders tightly as she let herself lose her composure for a moment under his skilled touch. Hux chuckled softly to himself with a pleased grin playing on his lips before he slipped his fingers from her innermost depths and brought them to his her lips. “Do you think you can wait till tonight?” He asked in hushed tone as Mara wrapped her lips around his long, slender fingers tasting her own desire. She nodded quickly as he slipped his fingers from her mouth and smirked. 

 

Mara took a long deep breath trying to quell the fire that only Hux seemed to be able to ignite deep within her soul. “I don’t want to spend another night apart.” She admitted softly. His stormy green eyes were focused on her lips as she spoke, the smirk that had been playing on his lips started to fade. 

 

His arms wrapped tightly around her and he let out a long, heavy sigh. “You know we can’t, if anyone were to find out… if your cousin were to learn of this.” He started trying to be honest with her. Mara let out a sad sigh and turned her gaze from him. “Mara… this is so new, we need to prepare ourselves for any backlash before we would make such a bold move. You know this.” 

 

She nodded, knowing full well the words he spoke were true but she didn’t want to hear them. Mara had always been an impatient woman, she wanted what she wanted and she wanted it in that very moment. It had gotten her into difficult situations before and while she could talk her way out of most things. Talking her way out of Ben or even Snoke’s wrath and rage that was inevitable when they learned of their relationship would not be any easy feat. “But, waking up without you next to me this morning..”

 

“I know my pet…” Hux said softly as he ran his fingers through her long raven locks, gently urging her to look at him once more. “Do you think it was easy for me to leave? Easy for me to see the way  _ he _ tried to keep you… my darling girl… from me like I was the monster that hurt you?” Hux’s voice grew dark with rage as he spoke of the events of earlier in the day. 

 

“No.” Mara answered softly. 

 

“No.. it took every ounce of control with in me not to kill him on sight, but what good would that do either of us?” He asked again and Mara only responded with a slow nod. “We need to be pragmatic about this, we need to plan…make sure we have flawless plan to rid ourselves of any obstacle that would lay before us.” Mara knew what he meant. There was no way that with Snoke still in control of the First Order and her that he would allow Mara to have a relationship with anyone. Least of all Hux. 

 

“I know.” Mara muttered softly. 

 

“I promise you, when we have this all sorted. A fool proof plan in place to seat me as the head of this all… with you as my Queen, ruling by my side.” He continued with a proud smirk playing on his lips. “You will never have to worry about waking up without me ever again.” He tenderly caressed her soft, pale cheek. “Till then. We need to be cautious of everyone and everything.” 

 

“We need to keep this secret?” Mara asked softly and Hux nodded. She knew that that was far easier said than done. Ben knew her better than any living soul. It was only a matter of time before he figure out that something was going, if he didn’t already have his suspicions 

 

“It’s to keep you safe, to keep you from getting hurt again.” His fingers lightly brushed the deep bruise along her cheek bone. Mara noded once more and Hux leaned in, placing a tender and brief kiss on her her supple lips. “I will come to your rooms tonight, after my work is finished. I will make all this up to you I swear.”  His hand brushed her cheek again as he gave her a one last quick peck. “I do have to get back to the bridge…” His words were soft and there was a tinge of regret in his voice. Mara didn’t want to leave him but she knew she had to. 

 

Slowly she stood up from his lap, Hux’s hands lingered on her hips as she stood in front of him, “Tonight?” She asked softly and Hux gave her short nod. Gathering her cloak, wrapping it around her slender shoulders one she more Mara watched intently as Hux seemed to slowly shift back to the hardened man that most of the galaxy knew. She realized this tender, compassionate man that she found herself so enamored with was likely only ever seen by her. It made her feel all the more special. 

 

They didn’t say goodbye. Mara stood by the door for a moment before leaving. Their eyes met once more, Hux’s mouth twisted into a little smirk as he motioned for her to go. Mara’s long pale fingers pulled the cloak around her tightly, obscuring her pale blue gown from view once more as she slipped out of Hux’s office and began the relatively short walk back to her rooms. 

 

As she neared the place she called her own she felt uneasy, “I got a bad feeling about this..” Mara muttered to herself as she stood outside her door. This wave a dread washed over her as she went to enter. As soon as she stepped in her concern was validated. Her cousin sat on the edge of her bed, his mask off and his deep dark eyes burned into her as she stood before him.

 

“Where were you!?” He demanded, his tone was harsh and accusatory as he stood up quickly. Mara stayed stone face, wrapping the cloak around her body tightly as her much taller cousin moved towards her. “Mara…” He continued as moved towards her his hand reaching out to pull her hands away from her cloak. 

 

“I am allowed to go places…” Mara snapped quickly as she pushed his hand away from her’s and moved around him still clutching her cloak tightly around her. She didn’t want him to see the dress she was wearing. 

 

Ren turned around as followed her closely, only allowing a few feet of space between them as he continued to press her. “Where were you? I came here looking for you, to talk to you about happened last night and you were gone… gone…” His emotions were getting the best of him, like they so often did. Mara was rarely, truly afraid of her cousin. It was only when he would let his rage and fear consume him that she ever felt true fear in presence. 

 

“Ben…” She started softly trying to defuse the situation before it escalated even more. Her hand slipped away from clutching her cloak closed as she tried to reach out and touch his arm in an attempt to calm him. As she did so the front of the cloak parted, and the pale blue fabric peaked through the darkness. 

 

Ren’s dark eyes grew wide as they fixated on the small sliver of color. “You…” He stammered angrily as she pushed open her cloak. “What are you doing wearing this? I thought you got rid of this thing…” He snapped violently. 

 

Mara took a deep breath and tried to calm her own emotions that started to bubble to surface. “I...uh…” She mumbled glancing down at herself. “I just wanted to wear something different.” She answered nervously. Ren shook his head in disbelief as he pushed the cloak open violently causing Mara to stumble back. “Ben… stop it…” She pleaded. 

 

“You were…” Ren’s voice shook with rage. “You were with him weren’t you? Weren’t you?!” He bellowed as she shoved her cloak off and it fell to a heap on the floor. “I can feel him all over you… he is like a poison tainting everything about you!” Mara’s hands shook with fear as she reached out and captured Ren’s wrists trying to stop him from turning away from her. “I see the way he looks at you…  I see the way you look at him…” He seethed as snapped his hands out of her grasp. 

 

“We just talked Ben… just talked…” She lied hoping that he would not sense her deception but from the look of pure rage that Ren wore like a mask in that moment told the truth. He knew she was lying. 

 

He let out a small huff as his large hands gripped the delicate fabric. “I doubt that… what has he done to you? Is he poisoning you against me? Feeding you lies… we are family Mara. Family…” 

 

“Since when does FAMILY matter to you Ben?!” Mara bellowed letting her own emotions begin to consume her. “You didn’t care about family when you didn’t take me back home after we escaped the temple… you didn’t care about family all the times Snoke told you to beat me!” Her voice shook as a few stray tears started to roll down her pale bruised cheeks. 

 

“I do care about you… you are the only family that has ever matter to me!” He growled. “And now… now that snake is trying to take you away from me!” There was no reasoning with him when he like this and Mara knew there was little purpose in trying to convince him that nothing was wrong. 

 

“I like him…” Mara admitted softly. “Armitage likes me…” She continued in a barely as whisper. As she spoke his name she could feel the rage radiating off of Ren like the heat from a dying star ready to combust. 

 

“Armitage… you call him Armitage now!” He bellowed as he gripped Mara’s bare shoulders. “You will not see him again..” He snapped forcing Mara to look at him. “If you do I will tell our Master and I will not spare you from the punishment this time… I will not protect you any more…” Mara shook her head with a pleading look as he small, slender hands reached out and tried to touch Ren’s face. 

 

“Benny… please… stop…” She cried, her voice was soft and childlike. “I just want to know love…” 

 

“LOVE!” Ren bellowed. “Are you in love with him?! How can you love a rabid dog…” 

 

“I don’t know if I love him but I want the chance to find out, please Benny… please… brother… don’t say anything.” She sobbed as she gripped the dark fabric of his shirt. Her deep blue eyes were filled with fear and sadness as she gazed up at him. “I am your sister.. Remember… no matter what we are together… brother and sister…. Like we always were meant to be…” tears streamed steadily down Mara’s cheeks as she pleading with Ren for secrecy. “If you tell Snoke he will send me away… away from you… away from Armitage… away from everyone I care about and I will be alone and at his mercy.” Mara was terrified of the thought of being at Snoke’s mercy. He nails dug into thick black fabric while her whole body shook with fear. 

 

Ren looked down at her and saw the fear in her eyes. Only once had he seen look so afraid, when they both were told they were being sent away to be trained. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her tightly as he as done when they were little more than children. He thought back to the fear he had when he came to her that night after fighting her father. That split second he thought she wouldn’t come with him and he would lose her. Like a wave crashing over him he was gripped in as much fear as she was.Ren took a long, ragged breath he leaned down and rested his forehead against hers. “You can’t leave me…” He mumbled softly looking deep into her eyes “You promised me you would never leave me… like everyone else has..” His hands moved up and cupped Mara’s cheeks. “I don’t like him, I don’t trust that ginger haired bastard not one bit…” He let out a long breath trying to calm the rage that bubbled with in him at the thought of Hux with Mara. There was only one way for him to keep her safe and he knew it meant making some sort of peace with Hux. “but, I will not tell anyone but if he hurts you in a way.” 

 

Mara shook her head and pulled back. “He won’t, I know he won’t. He wants to keep me safe, just like you.” Her voice was barely more than whisper and Ren wanted to believe her, Mara’s words were true, but Hux’s cruel reputation and ill treatment of Ren still stuck with him. 

 

“If he does I will rip him apart limb from limb… I swear on grandfather’s soul…”  was all the managed to slip from his lips as her let go of her face and turned quickly to leave. 

 

“Where are you going Ben?” Mara screeched trying to follow him. She was scared that he was going to do something he would regret.

 

“Stay here!” He said before using the force to hold her back from following him. He left his helmet on her bed as he stormed out of her room. It was rare that Ren was ever seen without his mask, so as he stormed through the corridors of the Finalizer, heading to the bridge to confront Hux all the underlings stop their work and stared. Ren paid them no mind as he was on his own mission. 

 

As he reached the bridge he stopped, his hands balled into fists at his side as bellowed. “HUX!” His voice echoing through the crowded space. All the bridge crew stopped their work and stared as their General slowly turned to see the seething Ren. “A word… in private…” He demanded and Hux scowled as he slowly walked towards Ren. 

 

The two men stared at each other in silence for a moment before Hux gestured towards his office. Once behind closed doors Ren began to let loose. “I know… I know what you are doing with my sister..” 

 

“She isn’t your sister…” Hux snarled, the corner of his mouth twitched as his fist balled at his sides. He was far from amused the Ren now seemed to know what was going on with him and Mara. It was only a matter of time till he figured it out. Ren seemed desne but he was far smarter than he let on and Hux saw it. 

 

Ren’s face twitched with rage. “She  _ is  _  my sister… and you better remember that. We may not share parents but she is my sister and if you hurt her…you are dead man.” His words dripped with rage as he lunged forward but stopped himself short of actually moving forward. “Mara… is my sister.” He reiterated as he settled back with is own fists clutched at his sides. 

 

“Me, hurt Mara?” He said with a dark chuckle. “I have never and would never hurt her… unlike you.” He crossed his arms in front of his chest defensively as he store down Ren.

 

“I do what I have to do to protect her from things you have no concept of Hux.” Ren snarled. “She is not like us… she is not meant for this…” He said truthfully, he voice slightly calmer than before as he let out a long breath. “Mara has so much light left in her and I do what I have to keep Snoke from destroying the purest part of her… the part of the girl who has always been my sister. The girl I would die to protect...and you… you with your lust want to put this all at risk. Do you know what Snoke would do to us all if he found out you and her are together?” Ren demanded and Hux’s eyes darted to the floor. “Do you?!”

 

“Yes…” Hux snarled through gritted teeth. “I know he will kill us all.” 

 

“No… he won’t we are too valuable to him. Even you.” Ren’s bit his bottom lip as he looked at the floor. “There are fates worse than death… he will destroy her. Destroy that light… destroy the girl we both care for… turn her into nothing more than weapon to use against us and he would make us both do it do her…” Ren slowly lifted his gaze to meet Hux’s and the two men shared a quite, knowing glance before Ren dropped his gaze back to the floor. 

 

Hux pinched the bridge of his nose as he took a long deep breath trying to process what Ren was saying. “So what are you saying Ren? You want me to stop seeing her? You want what?” 

 

“I want to keep Mara safe… keep her whole… “ He mumble not wanting Hux to think that he won anything. He hadn’t in the least but he knew that there needed to be compromise made for Mara’s sake. 

 

“And?” Hux asked as he ran his through is hair as he let out a frustrated sigh. 

 

Ren’s jaw tensed as he sucked in a sharp breath. “And… you can’t keep her safe by yourself. You are weak. You need my help.” Hux pursed his lips and tilted his head as he silently questioned Ren. “I will help you keep this secret not because I like you or want you with her… but because I don’t want anything to befall my sister…” 

 

Hux raised an eyebrow in disbelief. He had never thought that Ren would help them in any way, shape or form. He anticipated Ren being their greatest advisay not an ally. “So… you will keep our relationship a secret?” Hux asked still unsure of Ren’s intentions. 

 

“Yes… but if you do anything to put her at risk… I will kill you myself.” Ren snarled.

 

“You lay hands on her again… Snoke’s orders or not… I will kill you…” Hux retorted quickly with just as much venom and truth as Ren’s threats. 

 

The two men locked eyes for a moment and Hux made the first move forward. He took a short step and lifted his hand out. “We both want the same thing for once Ren…” Ren nodded as he lifted his own hand. 

 

“Don’t think we are friends Hux… because that is not what this means.” He stated as he clasped his hand and the two men shared a short handshake. “I am doing this for Mara..” His tone was curt and short but Hux knew this was the closest to a truce that he would have with Ren. 

 

As Hux and Ren both pulled their hands away they both took a step back. “As am I.” Hux replied earnestly. “She is… unlike anyone I have ever met.” He admitted this solely because Ren was the only person he could have said this to and he would possibly understand. “Since the first time I saw her face, it was like I was drawn to her.” He turned his head and lowered his gaze to the floor as he ran his hands through his hair. “I sound insane…” He muttered out of embarrassment.

 

Ren fought the urge to smirk, he would have never pictured Hux to be so easily enamoured with a woman, but he was right. Mara was unlike any he knew as well. His father said the same about his mother often when Ben would ask him about how they met and fell in love as a child. “There is something about the women in my family…” Ren started slowly. “They always seem to have a way of pulling men in.” Hux raised an eyebrow questioned Ren. He lifted his hand for a moment as he continued, trying to get Hux to wait.  “Weather it’s the force or just their personalities. My father..” Ren stopped for a moment at the mention of his father, not really thinking. “He..um… always said my mother was the only woman he had ever met that made him always want to do the right thing.” 

 

Hux let out a small, near silent chuckle. “I understand that feeling.” He admitted softly and shook his head before turn back to the Ren. They shared one last look, one of slight understanding. Ren nodded his head, almost in approval before turning to leave.  Things were changing, he could feel it and it was only a matter of time before others noticed it too. 


End file.
